The Haunted Harpy
Introduction The Haunted Harpy was made from a very strong wood like the adam tree, but the wood it was made from was part of a haunted house, rumors were that whoever stepped in the house gets terrible luck. The ship itself is alive, and it has a personality of its own. It is now the main ship of The Horror Pirates. Ship Design and Appearance The Haunted Harpy is a giant battleship. It has black torn sails, which it can still use being a ghost ship. It has a large black flag with the Horror jolly roger design on it. It is painted completely black. Figurehead, Helm, and Anchors The figurehead is a harpy.The harpy is made of solid silver and is painted black, its eyes were painted red. The captain picked a harpy since a harpy fit his theme. The hair of it is painted red. The anchor is a heavy shield with a scream design on it. It is a very powerful anchor and can also be fired at the opponent's ship for a giant grappling hook. Crew Member's rooms Each member of The Horror Pirates has their own room on the ship. Kazekiri's, Fallen's, and Minato's room As soon as the ship was built Kazekiri quickly claimed the large room near the bottom of the ship. She has a large bed which she shares with Minato, and a birdcage with no bars for Fallen. She decorated the walls with wanted posters of scary looking pirates, and several other pirates. There is a small gothic window next to her bed. There is a black and red drawer, and a large black mirror. Dutchman's Room Dutchman sleeps in the weapons room where he can fix his/others weapons as soon as possible. His special body part extensions are hung on the wall. He has a large closet in which he keeps his ideas, and his spare parts. He has a large box filled with the weapons, ammo, and mechanical tools in the corner of the room. His room is also connected to the heating room. He controls the generator there. Everfree's Room Everfree's room has a miniature circus and a stage for him to practice his performances and songs. His room has a bed with clown designs and has wanted posters of people he is interested in on it. He keeps his outfits in a small closet. He has a poster of clowns chasing down a man. Jack's Room Jack sleeps on a beanbag chair inside the prison while he guards the prisoners and listen to their screams. He has his clawed gloves lined up on a wall. As well as a few torture devices to silence the prisoners. Rojita's Room Rojita's room leads right to the treasury. She sleeps in a pile of gold and treasure. She sometimes creates weapons with Dutchman using the gold. She also prefers to spend a lot of time on other ships collecting gold for the treasury. Her room is decorated with all sorts of treasure, and her clothes are in a closet behind a wall. Gnaw's Room Gnaw's room is inside of the kitchen. He has his own bed near the fridge so he can prepare food as quickly as possible. He has all 10 of his double bladed throwing knives on the wall, he also uses them for cooking. Ra's Room Ra stays in the doctor's room for most of his time. He has a large collection of medicine in his large cabinet on the wall. He sleeps on the fold up bed, which normally acts like a couch. He also has his experiment tools in the other cupboard. He has very depressing paintings hanged on the wall. Hikishi's Room There are a lot of scary and saddening paintings hanged all over his room, all made by him, he sleeps on the bed in his room which is sewn together by Onibaba. He has his art supplies hanged on the wall near the entrance to his room. Chima's Room Chima has a small workshop in 1/4 of his room and he has all of his shipwright tools there. He has a lot of blood stain all over his room for some reason. He holds his clothes on the ceiling. He sleeps on a wooden bed without a mattress. Grinjow's Room Grinjow's room is filled with weights, and dummies, he is always in there fighting someone, so he never sleeps. He only wears a large black cloak made for him by onibaba. Onibaba's Room The room is small, and it has a lot of sewing materials and fabrics. She has a simple bed a small closet for her own things. On the door is a sign that reads "The onibaba will see you now." Azula's Room Her room is filled with control panels for the ship, and it is also filled with a lot of books on history. She has a small bed in the corner of the room. She has a large window next to her bed. History The Horror Pirates used this ship for a while, ever since Chima built it. Trivia External links Category:Ships Category:Lixis10 Category:Ghost Ship